


Attention

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is having a hard time focusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for the snippet tag on [](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dsc6dsnippets**](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/), and more lighthearted than my first one. Not beta read.

Ray was on all fours in his bed, Fraser behind him and rocking into him again and again with that slow sweet slide that felt like it could go on forever, except for how it was going to make him come any moment now...

"Am I boring you, Detective?" Welsh said, laying the sarcasm on thick.

Ray snapped out of his recap of the night before, trying not to blush. "Uh, no."

"Good, because this is actually relevant to the case at hand."

Listen, he had to listen. Welsh said something about how it was hard to get a warrant in this case because of, well, Ray missed that bit, because he was still trying to wrap his mind around last night. Fraser. Fraser _in his bed_.

That way Fraser had of taking charge and dragging you along until you were on a sailing ship or deep under the surface of Lake Michigan before you knew it? It could be irritating as fuck (not to mention life-endangering), but in bed, it turned out that it was greatness.

"...which is why we need to be careful about public opinion."

Fuck, he'd zoned out again. Ray squirmed. Good thing he was sitting down. "Okay?" he tried, since Welsh was clearly waiting for him to say something.

Welsh sighed, long-suffering. Ray looked away and started sucking on his pencil. He got a vivid flashback of Fraser's cock sliding in and out of his mouth, thick and hard. With an audible plop, he pulled the pencil out.

Welsh glared at him. "I don't know what your problem is, Detective, but come back when you can actually hold a conversation."

Whew, finally. Ray got out. What he needed was to find Fraser and drag him into the supply closet. Maybe that would help him focus.


End file.
